Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter 3" franchise. Cast *Jak - Astro Boy *Daxter - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Fletcher *Keira - Niki (Astro Boy) *Dark Jak - Evil Astro Boy *The Krimzon Guard - Barker (Pinocchio) *Vin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Light Jak - Light Astro Boy *Damas - The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) *Cyber-Errol - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Gallery Astro as Jak.png|Astro Boy as Jak Oggy as Daxter.jpg|Oggy as Daxter Grandpa Fletcher as Samos Hagai.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Samos Hagai Niki as Keira.jpg|Niki as Keira Dr. Neo Cortex as Erol.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Erol Mr Barker as The Krimzon Guard.png|Barker as The Krimzon Guard IzzyHeader.jpg|Izzy Gomez as Vin Light_Astro_as_Jak.png|Light Astro Boy as Light Jak HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Damas TheodoreandtheBoatBully41.png|Oliver as Cyber-Errol Movie Used *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) Footage Astro Boy Footage *Astro Boy (1963) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (1980) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (2003) (TV Series) *Astro Boy (2009) Oggy and the Cockroaches Footage *Oggy and the Cockroaches (TV Series) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie Disney Footage *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Pinocchio (1940) TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Astro Boy - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Oggy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Guy *Niki - Radar Overseer Beulah *Evil Astro Boy - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *Barker - Mike in Stadium *Izzy Gomez - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Light Astro Boy - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *The Harbor Master - Microsoft Sam *Oliver - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Astro Boy - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Oggy - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Niki - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Evil Astro Boy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Barker - Diego Loquendo V1 *Izzy Gomez - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Light Astro Boy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Harbor Master - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Oliver - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-3) *01 - spargus arena *02 - spargus city *03 - calm wasteland *04 - harsh wasteland *05 - artifact race *06 - leaper race *07 - metalhead hunt *08 - wasteland run *09 - metalhead nest *10 - monk temple *11 - monk glider *12 - volcano *13 - precursor sub-rails *14 - eco mine *15 - haven city *16 - sewers *17 - incoming blast bots *18 - gun course *19 - metalhead city area *20 - haven city battle *21 - haven city chase *22 - metal-peads *23 - war factory *24 - monk temple under attack *25 - dark maker ship *26 - tower bombs *27 - stadium ruins *28 - palace ruins *29 - dark maker finale Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Scenes *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1 (13:09) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2 (8:16) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 (8:34) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4 (8:02) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5 (13:47) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6 (14:55) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7 (13:54) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8 (8:22) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9 (10:44) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10 (8:49) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11 (14:38) (Deustch) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12 (10:14) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13 (7:53) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14 (13:19) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15 (14:59) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16 (7:32) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17 (9:01) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18 (12:30) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19 (14:47) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20 (10:14) (Spanish) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21 (12:18) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22 (9:06) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23 (13:08) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24 (13:40) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25 (8:16) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 26 (9:35) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 27 (12:09) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 28 (9:28) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 29 (7:34) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 30 (8:04) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 31 (8:44) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 32 (10:38) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 33 (7:37) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 34 (8:04) (Francais) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 35 (10:28) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 36 (13:25) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 37 (11:21) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 38 (8:18) (English) *Astro Boy and Oggy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 39 (11:00) (English) Gallery (Trains) No34195274461_9fd6382d24_b.jpg|No. 75069 No3028025666_9a701ce329_z.jpg|No. 4561 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ECDT1089's walkthrough. *Astro Boy will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oggy will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Neo Cortex will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oliver will a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the train that Astro Boy and Arnold pilot No. 75069 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches and No. 4561 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming